


Kisses for my baby boy

by hheybibi



Series: Little Boy ^^ [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Open requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: It's been months since Kihyun finally accepted who he was and Hyunwoo helped him every step along the way except something was wrong, Hyunwoo never kissed him, whether it be to sleep or when he woke up. Hyunwoo never even pecked him when he did big boy stuffs.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Little Boy ^^ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Kisses for my baby boy

It's been months since Kihyun finally accepted who he was and Hyunwoo helped him every step along the way except something was wrong, Hyunwoo never kissed him, whether it be to sleep or when he woke up. Hyunwoo never even pecked him when he did big boy stuffs. 

And like every other obstacle in his life, he doesn't tackle it head-on instead he avoids Hyunwoo. He gets even sulky when he realizes that Hyunwoo doesn't even bother to ask him what's wrong and every time he enters a room Hyunwoo is, the older finds a way to excuse himself out.

It makes him think if he's being selfish or if Hyunwoo has finally had enough of him and this was Hyunwoo's way of detaching himself from Kihyun. It makes Kihyun a bit furious, if Hyunwoo didn't want to be with him anymore he should at least tell him to his face.

Kihyun sluggishly walks into the living room one day and finds Hyunwoo sitting with Minhyuk, actually no scratch that Hyunwoo was cuddling with Minhyuk on the couch, he was petting the blonde's hair while the other dozes off.

Kihyun stops dead in his track gaining Hyunwoo's attention. Hyunwoo looks up and stops petting Minhyuk for a second before giving him a smile and going back to what he was doing.

Kihyun feels his heart clench and tears water up in his eyes. Hyunwoo had moved on. Of course, he had. Who wants to be with a person that likes to be treated like a child? But it still hurt. 

Kihyun feels as if he might faint if he keeps staring at them so he goes back to his room without a word. He shuts the door behind him and crawls into his bed under his blanket and cries.

That night everyone knew something was wrong when Kihyun didn't come out to make dinner like he usually did and if no one noticed anything they certainly did when Kihyun locked himself in the room instead of coming down for movie night.

Hyunwoo decided to go up to his room but was closed off with a cold "Go away" from Kihyun. After that, no one bothered him.

The next day no one asked any questions or pestered him as he woke up and pretended that nothing happened the night before.

Hyunwoo tried to approach him once at dance practice but Kihyun's heart couldn't take it when he saw Minhyuk trailing behind him. And besides, there was no reason for Hyunwoo and Kihyun to talk because Kihyun already knew how heartbroken he was going to be after the talk he would have with Hyunwoo. Kihyun wants to move on a bit before he has to confront Hyunwoo and get all this over with.

Kihyun's "moving on" is not the normal coming to terms with what was happening instead he finds himself straddling Hyungwon half-clothed and kissing him roughly on a bed. Don't ask how they got here

Kihyun grinds his hip against the taller man earning a deep groan from him. He releases his lips from Hyungwon's and starts his assault on his neck. Kihyun nibbles and bites on the sensitive skin while Hyungwon fondles his barely clothed ass

They don't hear as the doorknob jiggles and the door opens to reveal Hyunwoo. It's not until Hyunwoo drops his basket of clothing in shock that Kihyun stops grinding and turns his neck.

Hyunwoo stands there looking confused and hurt as he takes in what's going on. Hyunwoo nods dejectedly and closes the door. 

"Fuck" Kihyun whispers as he gets off Hyungwon and throws on his clothes that were splayed on the ground.

Hyungwon just sits on the bed dumbfounded and staring at Kihyun

"Forget this ever happened," Kihyun says as he exits the room

He runs down the hallway to Hyunwoo's room and knocks on the door. He doesn't get a reply but he comes in any way -they should really get locks for these doors- 

He sees Hyunwoo sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Kihyun cautiously walks over to him and sits on the little couch with his hands in his lap.

"Why're you here?" Hyunwoo asks with his head still in his hands

"It's not what you think," Kihyun says as he chews the insides of his mouth nervously

"What am I supposed to think? I'm supposed to think you weren't just shoving your tongue in Hyungwon's mouth?" Hyunwoo says coldly, lifting his head to look at Kihyun. He sees the hurt etched on Hyunwoo's handsome face and realizes he's fucked up but he's too stubborn to admit his mistake

"Why does it matter to you? You've probably been fucking Minhyuk anyway" Kihyun spits out

"No, I actually haven't. Why would you think that?" 

"Well you may have forgotten but we're together and it doesn't feel like it at all when you've been spending all your time with Minhyuk" Kihyun tears up a little

"Minhyuk just had knee surgery and needs someone to be there with him"

"I need someone to with me too...actually I just need you to be with me" 

"You make it really hard to be with you when you're avoiding me and making out with someone else" 

"You didn't even ask me why I was avoiding you" Kihyun huffs and crosses his arms

"Why are you avoiding me then Kihyun?"

Kihyun's shoulders fall "Kisses" he whispers

"What?"

"You don't give me kisses," Kihyun says louder

"That's why you cheat on me?" Hyunwoo's face scrunches in confusion

"I thought you were going to break up with with me" Kihyun's voice quivers a bit

"Oh Kihyunnnie" Hyunwoo's voice softens

He reaches his arms out to Kihyun. Kihyun walks over to Hyunwoo as Hyunwoo moves over a bit to make space for him

"Baby if you wanted kisses you could've told me," Hyunwoo says as he hugs Kihyun

"I didn't want to be a bother" 

"You could never be a bother to me" 

"Really?" Kihyun asks as he stares up at Hyunwoo with wide eyes

Hyunwoo chuckles "Really" Hyunwoo places a peck on Kihyun's nose earning a giggle from the younger

He kisses Kihyun all over his face until he's red from laughing

The next day Kihyun wakes up to Hyunwoo's snoring and smiles. He gently nudges the other "Daddy" Kihyun whines

Hyunwoo grunts before his eyes flutter open "Hmm?" he hums

"Kihyunnie is hungwy"

"What does Kihyunnie want for breakfast?" Hyunwoo asks while looking at Kihyun lovingly

Kihyun taps his chin in consideration "Kihyunnie wants eat waffles" 

Hyunwoo smiles at him "Will Kihyunnie be a good boy and wait for a little while daddy makes him waffles?" 

Kihyun nods

"Good boy" Hyunwoo gives him a peck on his forehead before leaving the room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending is bad :3 I'm high on sleep deprivation and orange juice
> 
> Send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
